Gonglu
Intro Gonglu is a small, farming town in Paeleuah, 1-2 days' travel from Daelin. Description It is a small town with a close-knit community. It would take around 45 minutes to completely traverse Gonglu on foot. Gonglu's closest neighbouring town, besides Daelin city, is Arrownet. It is also close to an entrance to Chalcedon. Population Gonglu is populated primarily by humans, with a small number of halflings and a handful of half-elves. The vast majority of its residents work on the surrounding farms. Notable Locations * Gonglu Justice Office: office of the town guard. * The Quiet Spite: inn and tavern. * The Pin Drop: the town shop. * Temple of Eudosia: temple to the goddess Eudosia. * Garden of Mayadine: garden dedicated to the goddess Mayadine, found on the town's outskirts, between the fields and the forest. Notable People (for all known residents, see Residents of Gonglu) * Roland: Captain of the Guard. * Linae: proprietor of The Quiet Spite inn. * Dai Mitar: proprietor of The Pin Drop. * Shurin: priest at the Temple of Eudosia. Former Residents * Lord Tio Rothe: former Lord of Gonglu (deceased) * Ryme Flattil: former aide to Lord Tio Rothe The Story So Far Mysterious Crop Troubles Gonglu is said to have previously experienced "unnatural" and "unexplained" difficulties with its crops, wherein harvests fail for unknown reasons. These problems are described as "intermittent," and occurred as recently as last year. The Gonglu Disappearances These events began almost a month before the party's arrival in Gonglu. People disappeared from their homes overnight, in regular intervals of one week. The Sunseo Syndicate were initially suspected by many townsfolk and the town guard but were in fact investigating the mystery themselves, and had been targeted as a convenient scapegoat by the true perpetrators. It's possible that some or all of the perpetrators may have been seeking to appease Yan Turin in order to counter Gonglu's crop troubles. Victims * Latai (deceased) * Isao (deceased) * Korin (deceased) * Peng (rescued) Eida Goodearth was initially thought to be the fourth victim but it was discovered that she had faked her own kidnapping with the aid of The Sunseo Syndicate. Perpetrators * Lord Tio Rothe (slain) * Lady Tio (slain) * Ryme Flattil (escaped) * Minue (captured) * Bo (escaped, presumed dead) Aftermath After the party's departure, additional guards from the Paeleusian Justice Office were sent from Rahnmul to investigate the Gonglu Justice Office's reports. According to Peng, "They tore through Ryme's place and the lord's manor." These additional forces had left by the time the party returned to Gonglu two weeks later. They had taken much of the evidence back to the capital with them, including the altar and statues from Ryme Flattil's basement and the small alter from the shrine in the lord's house. By the time the party passed through again on their way to Chalcedon, Gonglu had returned to the quiet, calm, little town it had been and seemed significantly more cheerful: However, Hymn's investigation revealed that the areas where worship of Yan Turin had occurred remained desecrated ground. They advised Roland to seek help in reversing these effects, in case the desecration might attract further trouble.Category:Locations Category:Paeleuah Category:Towns __NOEDITSECTION__